Falling snowflakes
by LoveisanopenfridgeXD
Summary: A year after "The big Freeze", Elsa meets a handsome prince from The Northern Isles named Jack and his family while Anna and Kristoff have romance brewing as well. Will Elsa fall for Jack? Or is she destined to live life alone? Fluff. *Rating may change.* Disclaimer: I don't own frozen.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Elsa pov "Anna," I said, "The king and Queen of the northern isles will be here soon. we have to be down by the docks in a few minutes."

"Ok then can we talk about 'you know what' after we eat our dinner?" Anna asked.

"Yes of course." I say. Anna asked me this morning if we could talk about boys together. Of course I told her that I don't like anyone in particular at the moment but she insisted so I had to say yes.

As Anna closes her door to comb her hair I walk towards the main gate entrance to wait for her there.I wonder what she wants to talk about... It could only be about kristoff, but what about him? What's so important that we have to have a talk session later tonight? Can't it wait for Tomorrow? It could be about a fight that they had. No. They never have fights. It could be about something romantic kristoff did for her. No. That's not worth a talking session. Anna only schedules a talking session when it's really important. It could be they had sex. NO. Anna would never have sex unless she's married... Wait. Now that I think about it... Anna doesn't know what sex is. Did mom have 'the talk' with her? Did I? Mom gave it to me a week before... Her and dad's... Last voyage. I gulp. My eyes tear up. Just thinking about them makes me cry. It still stings. So I know what sex is but Anna doesn't. At least I think she doesn't. I'll give her 'the talk' tonight. I hope she doesn't freak out. But if I don't tell her kristoff might tell her himself and I don't want that to happen obviously andwhatifshegetsangryatmeand-

"Hey Elsa! I'm ready. Let's go" Anna says interrupting my thoughts. I mumble sometimes. Only in my thoughts though, it's weird... I walk faster to catch up to I catch up to her I say

"hey, Anna so what is it you wanted to talk about tonight exactly?"

"Umm... Kristoff said something to me but I want to talk about it to you." Anna said unsure. Ok doesn't sound like sex so I think i won't faint... Wow I'm nervous to talk to her about sex. I mean how AWKWARD! I mean don't get me wrong, Anna's a great sister, but she is very awkward. Anna plus awkward situation = Nervous Elsa.

"Okay Anna" I say reassuringly.

* * *

**Hey guys! Just wanted to say thank you for following me. And I really appreciate it. Anyways welcome to my first story! I hope you love It! Stay tuned for more!**

***Love Kathryn***


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

I watch as queen Isabella and king Harold walk down the steps gracefully. I notice a man behind them wearing a similar outfit as the king but with less metals. He's very handsome with his hazel eyes and dark brown hair. He has perfect cheekbones with beautiful pink lips. Above his lips he has a nice shinny nose with light freckles almost like Anna and me but lighter. Above his beautiful eyes lay his eyebrows. Perfectly shaped without a hair out of place almost like he has just had them waxed. He's handsome but let's hope he's not a jerk.

"Queen Elsa. It's an honor to be invited to stay in your home. I thank you with all the kindness in my heart." The queen says with a small bow towards Elsa then to Anna.

" And queen Isabella. It's an honor to meet you and be in your presence. Princess Anna and I both thank you for staying with us for a long period of time and we hope to have your stay here as confertable as possible. And King Harold, a pleasure to meet you."

A laugh comes from the king. "Queen Elsa, I do believe, sense we are both royalty and our countries are close in trade, we do not have to talk with such formality. I think both my wife and I agree on this and so does Jack. I prefer Harry and my wife is Bella. And yes, the pleasure is all mine." I'm taken aback a bit ,stunned,sense every royal family that has ever visited Arendelle has always wanted to be called by their formal names. It's a bit improper but I always have liked informality with names.

"Ok then, Harry, you may both call me Elsa and my sister, Anna." I turned and remembered the handsome boy supposedly named jack. "And I would like to know, who is this man named jack?"

The king laughed again. " Well, Elsa, this is my son, Prince Jackalon Fernando Jonathan Ray West of the Northern Isles."

Jack smiled "Father! Why do you have to say my whole name? I thought Elsa said no formalities." The king rolled his eyes. "Anyway," Jack said, "A pleasure to meet you Elsa, I'm Prince Jackalon, but you may call me Jack." He said as he took my hand to kiss it. I blush, but he doesn't notice. He turns to Anna and bows slightly as royalty always does to other royalty.

"Okay. Jack, Bella, Harry, please come with Anna and me so We may give you a tour of our castle and show you to your rooms." I looked at Anna nodding for her to follow me. I turn around with Anna by my side and the royalty from the northern isles follows close behind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Love you,**

***Love Kathryn* :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Rooms and Secrets

I turn to look at the king and queen before I get my keys to unlock the guest room for the two. The room in which is only 5 doors down from my room. I unlock the door, say good day and close the door behind me to let them get settled. Anna has already retreated to the stables to go see Kristoff. Again. She really loves to see him. But not as much as he loves to see her. I can tell the way he looks at her that he will never, ever be like Hans. Ever. I turn around to see big hazel eyes staring back at me. Jack. He is standing awfully close.

"Hey jack" I say as I take a big step away, but I make it look like I'm just showing him to his room. I think he's really cute but I would never like him. He seems like a snobby prince who has a different girl in his bed every morning when he wakes up.

"Hey Elsa, where's my room?" Oh no. The only ones the maids cleaned were the one that the king and queen are staying in and the one across the hall from my bedroom. Jacks new room. Ugh. I should have told the maids to clean the guest room furthest away from my room so that could be his room. Oh well.

"It's right across from my room" jack lifts one of his perfect eyebrows. "It was the only one the maids cleaned from the last nobles who visited Arendelle." I explain so he doesn't assume I want to sleep with him. As we come to his door I stop to get the keys. Jack speaks "Oh. Ok. I know what your thinking. 'Jacks a spoiled rich prince who always gets what he wants and has had at least 200 girlfriends and has cheated on every single one of them.' We'll I just want you to know I'm not like that. I only have had 3 girlfriends to be exact and they all have been for publicity and the public not for love. And just to tell you," jack starts to whisper, " I've never had sex before." Okay. That shocks me. Him. As beautiful as he is. never had a true girlfriend. Never had sex. Wow. I definitely misjudged him." Phht. Whaaat? I was NOT thinking that. Okay maybe A little. Okay. yes. I was thinking that but just to be fair I've never had a boyfriend or sex before either." Jacks eyes widened."you haven't? But you're so beautiful. Why wouldn't anyone want to-" I finally found the key I was looking for.

"I found it!" I say smiling. It's really not that exciting but the conversation was getting awkward so I decided to try to change the topic. Plus the northern isles doesn't know about 'the snow queen' and 'the eternal winter' so I don't really want to tell them. Every time I tell people they freak out. Some people even faint. I just want to be normal for once.

"That key was really hard to find." I open the door give jack a little push and he stumbles into the room.

He try's to say his last sentence over again "why wouldn't any one date you?"

"Because I was locked in my room for 13 years of my life, never to come out, only for the bathroom and food." I say looking down.

"But why?" Jack asks curious. I just want to be normal! I can't tell him, and I won't.

I look up and panic, "I gotta go, my, uh, my, dress, is, uh, on fire. OH MY GOSH MY DRESS IS ON FIRE! Can you smell the smoke? I can! Well, gotta go put out that fire! You know fires. Always burning! Gotta go! See ya later! Bye!" I say as I slam the door in his face And sprint as fast as I can down the hall. I need to get as far as I can from jack right now.


	4. Chapter 4: Paintings and Dinner

"Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow. That I shall say goodnight, till' it be morrow." I ran to the library after the encounter with jack then I started to read. Apparently I've been here for about 3 hours. I bookmarked my page of Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare. I look up to see Gerda, my best maid, standing a couple of feet in front of me smiling.

"your majesty, it is time for dinner. Princess Anna is already down there eating some chocolate strawberries as we speak. I told her to eat them after dinner but she just won't listen to me. You know her and her chocolate. Anyways, my queen, the royal family of the northern isles will be joining us today and I was going to invite them to dinner just after I told you."

I smile, "yes Gerda, Thank you,I will be down in a moment." I excused Gerda and she walked away and out the large doors to exit the library. I set my book on the table beside me and got up from my chair and started to the door. When I entered the hall, I started to walk towards the dinning hall. I look around at the walls. I've only been out of my room and into the world for about a year now. All thanks the 'Big Freeze'. I haven't really walked the halls lately admiring the quality of the art. I decide to take a detour towards the painting gallery where Anna used to talk to the pictures on the walls. Or at least that's what I remember from that one time I snuck out of my room and followed her here and she started to talk to this one painting in particular. I can't remember which one. I enter the room and my jaw drops. I don remember this room to be so large and beautiful! Wow. I understand why Anna came here a lot. It's amazing! I scan the walls looking at the beautiful pictures hanging and try to decide which one is the best. Hmmm... None. There all just too beautiful for me to decide- ah hah! That's the one! The one Anna was singing about! What was her name? Phone? Cone? Loan? Bone? Hmmm... Joan! That was it. It was Joan. Joan of arc to be exact. I examine that painting for a few more seconds before I leave. Can't be late for dinner right? I walk to the dinning hall, watching the guards open the two large doors for me and I enter. First I see Kristoff seated along with Harry, Bella, and Jack, then I see Anna stuffing chocolate in her mouth over by the side of the room. Not chocolate strawberries. Just plain chocolate in small chunks hidden in the sides of her cheeks.

Mouth full of the food, Anna tries to say 'hi Elsa' but instead says "Hi essa!" I chuckle and say

"Hey! No eating sugar before dinner has started. Especially when we have guests. And really Anna? Kristoff is here and you still act like a pig!?" I giggle more as Anna tries to smile but fails when chocolate chunks fall out of her mouth and onto the ground. "Gross Anna! Pick that up and clean your self up." I say as I make a face looking disgusted but really it just makes her laugh more. Anna picks up the fallen chocolate then stuffs it back into her mouth. She swallows but she makes a face like it was almost too much to swallow. "Oh Anna." I say as I giggle some more.

"What?" Anna acts innocent. I roll my eyes and I turn and walk to join Kristoff and the other royals at the long oak table. I sit down at the head of the table and a few seconds later Anna comes over and sits next to Kristoff. Jack has apparently chosen the seat next to me which I don't mind and Kristoff sits at the other side of me. It's quiet for a few moments before then door opens from the kitchen and out comes the wonderful smell of food. The servants serve us, bow, and walk away. It's salad. Food Corse number one.

"So," Queen Bella says, "why is there so much ice around the castle?"

I gulp. "What do you mean?" I ask just to make sure I don't say anything stupid. B

ella answers "you know. It's not every where. Just looks like decoration. I always liked ice. Although it's a bit cold. It's truly beautiful though."

I smile "thank you. I love what I do too." I say and my eyes widen at what I just said. I just told them I made the ice!

"You made that?! Wow Elsa, your amazing! How could you do all that?"Bella asks. I hesitate because I'm thinking about what to say next. I'm about to answer when Anna butts in.

"Oh! Elsa's amazing! She did it all with her powers!" I don't know what to do.

"Powers?" Jack asks.

"Ya, you know, 'Elsa the snow queen' and 'the eternal winter'?"Anna says.

"ANNA!" I practically yell. Every one turns to look at me. Anna knows she did something wrong and looks down and holds kristoffs hand under the table.

"I'm sorry." I say. I feel like I'm shrinking and I'm about to be crushed by giants.

"Elsa what does Anna mean by powers?" Jack says looking intensely at me. I sigh. There's no going back now.

"I'm the snow queen. Meaning I'm the queen of ice and snow. I have powers. Ice powers. A year ago I ran up to the mountains right after my powers were revealed and shortly after I became queen too and I made my beautiful ice castle and I kind of set off an eternal winter everywhere and so I had to learn to control my powers and fix what I had done accidentally."Anna and Kristoff look at each other then at me. I know it was much more than that but it's the best I could do without making me look like a monster. I also left out the part where Anna almost died because of me.

"Ice powers? Are you serious?" Jack asked not believing me.

"Yes I Am being completely honest. When I was four I hit Anna with my ice powers by accident and we did fix her but I couldn't see her any more just to protect her. So I locked my self away for 13 years barely seeing her as my powers grew. Until my coronation the gates were never open and then my powers were revealed and I already told you the last part so there is no need to go on." I say nervously. Will they think I'm a monster? I hope not.

"Wow," King Harry says, "how come we've never heard about it?"

"I honestly don't know. I could have been no one believed the story so no one wanted to spread a story that wasn't true and that was lie. Although it wasn't a lie. It isn't a lie. It's completely true and I am completely horrified of what I did to Anna during 'the freeze'" I say.

"What did you do to Anna?" Jack asked Me. Anna looks at me and then we both look down.

"Um, can we talk about something else please?" I plead to the others as I look up. Jack nods.

"Thank you." it's now quiet again. Now it's really awkward. We went through dinner barely making conversation. Most of it was about Arendelle's trading routes and wars to be stopped and boring stuff like that. All of it was to be talked about in the meeting the king and I will be having a week from now. Anna and Kristoff were talking quietly while we talked. They mostly were laughing and giggling though. Now that I have finish dessert, I excuse myself and tell Anna to come up to my office when she's ready so we can talk. Anna nods barely listening because she is so intently listening to Kristoffs story. Apparently it's really funny judging on how much She is laughing. **THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	5. Chapter 5: 'The Talk'

I walk out of the dinning hall and into the main hall. I head towards my office and prepare for whatever Anna has to tell me and *gulp* 'the talk'. I think it will be okay. I need to focus on something else. The first thing that comes to mind is jack. He's so very handsome. Very nice. Very polite. He's Also funny. Most of all he soooo cute! Wait. No. He's not. What am I thinking?! He is jack. Not Mr. perfect. Okay now I need to think of something else. The walls. They are wonderful! They are so very...hazel? Yes. They are a beautiful hazelish color. Like jacks eyes. ELSA! No! Stop thinking like that! So the walls have beautiful paintings on them. And look at that window. How beautifully constructed it is! Like jacks beautiful face. Stop! No! Bad Elsa! Stop thinking like that! I arrive at my office doors. I open them and close the door behind me. I walk to my desk and sit on the chair. I sigh. I look at the picture of my father on his coronation day.

"Oh father, how we miss you dearly. I wish you and mama were here so I Could ask for advice. Also so I wouldn't have to talk to Anna about sex." I laugh at this. Talking to fathers painting always helps me calm down. I here a knock on the door assuming it is Anna.

"Come in Anna," I say. The door opens a crack and I see Anna slip in the room.

"Hey Elsa" I gesture for her to sit on the couch as I follow over too. "So I've been meaning to say something that Kristoff and I did." Anna said.

"Sure what is it?"I ask.

Anna says "well, yesterday I went to go see Kristoff in his room to say goodnight. So when I got there we talked then we kissed. A lot. When we broke apart, he told me he loved me! Can you believe it Elsa?! He loves me! And of corse I told him I love him back! And oh Elsa! It was just so wonderful!"

I smile. "Of corse he loves you! I could see it in his eyes even a year ago too! He has always loved you and I knew it from the start! I'm so happy for you!" I say my smile even wider.

"So Elsa," Anna says a smirk creeping up on her face, "What's up with you and Jack? Have you kissed yet?"

My eyes widen, "NO, ANNA! I don't even like him!"

Anna answered back, "Alright, okay sorry I asked. Well, that was all I had to tell you so I'll be going now-"

"no Anna. I actually had to talk to you about something."I interrupt.

"Yes, Elsa?" Here goes nothing.

" Anna, has Kristoff ever gone any further than... Making out with you?"I ask nervously.

"No,why? What's 'further'?"Anna asks.

"Well have you ever heard of sex?"

"No, what is it?"she asks. Okay. Here. It. Goes.

"It's when you really love someone-"

" like Kristoff?" Anna interrupts.

" yes, anyways when you really love someone you go further than just making out, you start to take your clothes off and... Touch each other's personal areas, but I've heard It feels really good. Then the guy's... Thing enters the... Hole belonging to you... Which is... Down there. And it goes in and out. I also heard it's really fun but it does hurt at first. Remember Anna, you only do sex after your married okay?"I quietly sigh with relief. Anna speaks

"Uh ya. So I can't have sex with Kristoff? It sounds fun."

"Uh, no, not until your married."

"Okay Elsa! Fun seeing you! Bye!" Anna says as she hops out of the room tripping a little because of her clumsiness. That was a little sudden for a goodbye. But She did take that WAY better than I thought. Did I explain I okay? Does she understand? I hope she does because I am NOT explaining that again!

* * *

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say that I thank you for reading my story and that I love you guys so much. Stay tuned for more okay? Love you!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Meeting

The week passes by pretty fast. Harry, Bella, and Jack have already been here for a week and today's the day where we have the meeting about our trade routes. I'm already in the meeting room where we will have the meeting. Obviously. They will be here any minute. The king and queen have decided to let jack join the meeting for future ruling practice and learning. The king enters the room followed by Bella and Jack.

"There majesties King Harold, Queen Isabella, and Prince Jackalon. All of the northern isles kingdom!" The announcer shouts. I hate when they do that because it blasts my ear drums. I motion for the guards to leave so we may begin.

"Hello. Please have a seat." I say as I gesture to the chairs across from me at the table. They all take a seat.

"You may begin." The king says. I start to talk about our trade routes and how we need better ones with safter areas to travel through. I also mention that we have more products than we need right now considering Arendelle's main export is ice. How ironic right? So next I go through our trade agreements just to make sure we are on the same page. It turns out that we are. I'm now about to discuss the winter trade routes sense part of the ocean will have iceburgs but the king thinks otherwise.

"Elsa, my wife and I have been talking and we have decided to leave a month from now, but to have Jack stay here in Arendelle."My eyes widen.

"WHAT? You never talked to me about that!" Jack screamed.

"If I may, why?" I ask.

The king replies "so he may learn from you about being a rightful ruler because he obviously isn't learning any thing from us."

"Oh, ok I guess that's okay," I turn to jack,

" you are always welcome here and you may keep your room in my castle until your parents decide it is time for you to leave." I turn back to Harry and Bella,

" and for you two I will throw a ball in your honor as a good-bye and to wish you a safe trip."

The queen replies " oh no, my dear Elsa, you don't have to."

" oh please. Not having a ball In 13 years makes you want to have them as much as possible. Believe me. I want it. I'm throwing it for you and that's that. You can't do anything about it." I said with a smile. Being locked in your room for so long does make you want to get out and meet new people as much as you can. I excuse all of them. I'm actually happy jack will stay with us longer.


	7. Chapter 7: Interruption

As I walk back to my room, I think to go talk to Anna about Jack staying here for awhile. I'm not sure how I feel about it yet so I won't say anything to Anna about my feelings for the subject. I'm getting closer to Anna's room now. Just up the stairs and to the left third door down on the right. I'm here now but I'm about to knock on the door when I here something. The doors open a bit so I peek through. It's Kristoff. And Anna. Kissing. More than just kissing. They are making out. It's really heated. Um... I think I should go-

"Kristoff?" Anna asks as she pulls back from the kiss. I decide to stay just to listen to what she has to say.

"Ya?"he asks.

She answers "can we have sex?" My heart drops and I feel my cheeks heat up in anger and embarrassment. It looks like Kristoff is even more embarrassed. He struggles to answer

"Wait, uh, cause uh-" I burst into the room arms flying up in reaction to Anna.

"I can't believe you didn't listen to me! I told you not to have sex before your married! I thought you understood! Do I have to explain the concept of sex again to you?! Anna did I not tell you that you could get Pregnant too?! Oh gosh! Why didn't you fricken listen to me Anna?!" I Screamed. I watch Anna and Kristoffs faces turn with emotion in a mix of embarrassment and humiliation and Anna has a bit of guilt in her face too.

"did you, uh, see all of that?" Kristoff asks face turning red.

"Yes, in fact I did, I saw the whole thing! And Kristoff why in hell wouldn't you say no?!" I yell practically exploding.

"We'll Anna is very sensitive and I kinda love her so I don't want to make her feel horrible" Kristoff answers.

"OH, MY, GOSH! You were going to have sex with my sister! How dare you?! She is a princess and you are just some stupid, no good, common, ice harvester!" I realize what I just said and I shot my hands up to my mouth covering it

"oh my, Kristoff, I'm so sor-"

"no, no it's alright, I think I'm just going to go now. You know, take a walk. Away from you." Kristoff walks out of the room pretty angrily but looks like he was trying to hide it.

"Elsa. Why would you call Kristoff that? You know he's so much more than just some common idiot who harvests ice. He's my true love." Anna says astonished.

"I'm so sorry Anna."I apologize.

"Get out."she demands.

"But Anna-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" I bow my head in shame and walk to the door I slam the door and start to cry. Anna has never ever yelled at me ever before and she has never been that angry with me! I started to run to my room, still crying, while some ice trails behind me. I don't have complete control yet. This is not what's expected from a queen. Crying. Running in a dress. Ice powers. But I don't care. What are they gonna do? Take me from the throne? Kill me? No. It's not that big of a deal. Anna. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I froze you. I'm sorry I killed you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorr- I fall to the ground as I slam into something large and very hard. I just stay on the ground weeping, not caring what I ran into.

"Elsa?" Jack.

"Are you okay?" I ran into jack!

"Um, ya, totally, well no, not really. Not at all actually. I am just a horrible and despicable human being!"

"No you are not elsa! Why would you say that?!" He says as he pulls me onto my feet.

"Be-be-because I-I made A-Anna mad a-at m-me!" I stumble over my words because I'm catching my breath from all of the crying.

"Shhh... Don't cry." Jack wipes away a tear,

"come with me." Jack takes my hand and pulls me down the hall and to the gardens. It hits me that we are holding hands. "Why are we in the gardens?" I ask.

"I wanted to cheer you up so I thought 'why not bring her to the gardens, she could use a break from all of those boring halls.' You know what I mean Els?" He just called me Els. A nickname. I don't have one for him. What could one be? Jack... Hmmm Ja? Nope. that's definitely not his nickname. I think I'll stick with Jack.

" ya." I sniffle, calm down, and try to stop crying.

" Jack? Can we, uh, sit down? My legs hurt from that running. They don't really give us good physical education here."

Jack laughs " Of corse Els! What ever you want!" Jack looks around then starts pulling me in another direction. A bench. He plops me down on it then sits next to me.

"So why is Anna mad at you?"he asks with concern in his voice.

"I saw Kristoff and her making out then Anna asked him if they could have sex." His eyes widen. I keep going

"and Kristoff tried to answer and then I came in the room and called him a common ice harvester which I know that's what he is but he is much more than that too. He is Anna's true love and He could be the future prince consort one day and my future brother-in-law. Then Anna got mad and yelled at me, I tried to apologize to her but she didn't listen."

Jacks eyes relax. "Elsa. There's a simple solution. Just apologize. Not to Anna. But to KRISTOFF."

I smile "Your right, Jack, thank you. You are very helpful."

Jack smiles "And you are very beautiful." I blush and then I look at him. I look in his eyes. His beautiful hazel stars that are shining so bright. He is so close to me. His eyes drift from my eyes to my lips then back up. I do the same to him. Jack leans in. Closer. Closer. Closer. And-

"Queen Elsa?" I jump up at the voice and so does jack. It's just a maid.

"I was looking for you to ask how many songs you wanted to play at the ball next month, but if this is a bad time I could come back later-" her eyes drift from me to Jack.

"No, this is a perfect time." I lie.

"24 songs more or less. Thank you Gerda. You are excused." I gesture for her to leave. When she does I turn to jack.

"So, um, I'm gonna go to bed now. I'll see you later, I guess," I say to him.

"Oh, ya, totally, it's so late and I'm getting tired. So, uh ya. Goodnight?" Jack asks. I go up to him and kiss him on the cheek. His face turns tomato red.

"Goodnight." I say and turn around to head straight towards the door and to my room.


	8. Chapter 8: Forgive and Forget

The next month passed in a blur. I haven't apologized to Kristoff yet and I never saw jack. I haven't even talked to Anna. Mostly because I was planning the ball all day every day and when I was finished I ordered dinner in my room then I fell asleep from exhaustion. Today was the day of the ball. I hope I get to see jack.

"Queen Elsa?" A maid asks. I turn around from the bench I kissed jacks cheek on.

"Yes?" I ask.

"It's time for your and Anna's fitting. It's in your room today. Anna's already there. I told her before I came to tell you."

"Thank you Anna-beth. I will be there in a minute." Anna-Beth leaves and I sit there for a minute then get up to go to my room. When I get there, I open the doors and see Mrs. Johannes , our seamstress, is already sewing Anna's dress together. Anna glances at me but quickly looks away.

"Come in Elsa!" Mrs. Johannes says, "Mary will be sewing your dress today while I sew Anna's." She points to a beautiful woman next to her that could only be Mary.

"Please come over here so we may start." Mary says. I come over to her and she tells me to change into a piece of cloth that's laying on the chair and is a beautiful shimmery blue color. When I do i stand next to Anna.

" Hello, Anna." I say breaking the ice a little.

"Hi Elsa. You look very... Mean today." Clever Anna, clever. That's indeed very insulting. Why am i so sarcastic when I think?

"Anna. Look, I'm so, so sorry for what I said. I know that Kristoff is way more than what I said he was. I haven't got the chance to apologize to him yet or talk to you at all this past month because I've been so busy with the ball preparations and I'm so sorry! please do forgive me." I plead. She looks at me with an expression of forgiveness.

She answers me. "Elsa. I know you're sorry. But what you said to my Kristoff was not okay. You know that. You should apologize to him today. You will. I'm going to make you. But I forgive you though. Oh! Elsa, I almost forgot, I'm sorry too." She said.

"For what?" I ask as I wince a little from Mary poking me in the leg as she sews the dress together.

"Well I yelled at you and I have never done that before. So I'm sorry."

I sigh." oh Anna. You don't have to apologize for anything. You did nothing wrong. You just got mad at me for what I did. It's not your fault."

Anna looks guilty then adds, "and I'm also sorry for not obeying you and asking Kristoff to have sex." That seamstresses eyes widen but don't say anything. I just plain out laugh.

"It's okay. It's kind of funny now that I think about it. Nobody asks to do sex. It just kind of happens!" I say.

Anna laughs. "Really?! Now I feel stupid."

"Anna, did you see Kristoffs face?! He looked so embarrassed and uncomfortable!" I laugh so hard.

"He was?! I didn't notice!" Anna's says. I can't even answer because I'm laughing so hard. All is well in my world now. Except for jack. I think I kind of like him. I hope he likes me back.


	9. Chapter 9: Apologies

I'm walking down to the stables now looking for Kristoff to apologize. Anna and I just finished our fitting and I could say that it was the most fun I've had since I built my ice castle. My stomach aches because I'm so nervous. I hate apologizing. I'm not good at it. Well, with Anna I am because she basically forgives me for everything very quickly because she hates being mad at me. But other people? Nope. Never. I'm horrible. It will never work. Kristoff will never forgive me and he will leave Anna and become a Hans. Because of me. Oh gosh. I'm here. I hear his voice in one of the stalls.

"Who wants a carrot?" Kristoff says. Then he makes his Sven voice,

"I do! Gimme it!" Sven takes the carrot in his mouth.

"No Sven. Share!" Then Sven gives it to Kristoff with his mouth and it has saliva all over it. Kristoff takes a bite.

"EWW!" I say and my hands fling up to cover my mouth.

"Elsa? Is that you?" Kristoff asks. I gulp and open the stable doors.

"Ah, yes, it's me. Hello Kristoff."

"Hi." He says, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize. It wasn't right of me to call you a common ice harvester. I know you are much more than that. You are Anna's true love. You could be the future prince consort. You could be my brother-in-law. You could be the father of my nieces and nephews." Kristoff blushes thinking about Anna and him having children together. I keep going "and you always treat Anna right. You guys are meant to be. I wish I had something that you have. Love." I sigh, "and even though the apology is really overdue and late, I really want to you to know that I am so deeply sorry for what I did. I really, truly am."

Kristoff sighs and smiles. Then he speaks, "Elsa. I forgive you. And I just wanted to say I didn't want to have sex with Anna. You never gave me a chance to answer her. I was going to say no. I've never actually had sex before, and I don't want to. Not yet anyways. I love Anna very much but I'm just not ready to do that yet." Oh my gosh. I got mad and never let him answer.

"Oh gosh Kristoff. I'm so sorry I didn't let you answer! I should have! I guess I was very angry at Anna and I didn't want you to say yes so I came in before you could!" I say.

"It's ok Elsa. I forgive you. All is well now." He says, "how's Anna? Does she hate me because I didn't have sex with her?"

I laugh. " No. Of course not! She didn't even think about that. She was just mad at me, not you."

Kristoff smiles then answers. " Wonderful. You know,wonderful about the Anna not being mad at me part. Not the part where she was mad at you. That's not wonderful for you," he laughs awkwardly, "Well Elsa. I gotta get going. I have a fitting that I would be happy to miss but Anna would get mad, therefore I must go. Like now."

I smile, " okay, Kristoff see you later." He says goodbye and sprints away. I laugh.

"Wow. He sure can run!"

"Who can?" A voice says from behind me. I turn around.

"Oh. Uh, Kristoff can. So, Hey jack. What's up?" I say. This is kind of awkward. Jack answers.

"Uh, well-"

"Prince Jack?" A maid interrupts.

"Yes?" He asks.

"King Harold and Queen Isabella would like to have a word with you in their room." The maid said as she bowed and walked away. "

Well I gotta go. Talk to you later?"Jack said to me.

"Of course. See you later." I wave as he turns and walks away. What time is it? I look at the clock hanging on the wall. 5:34. Ok just in time, I have about 2 and a half hours to get ready. I start to walk towards my room to get ready for the ball.


	10. Chapter 10: The Ball and the Kiss

"Introducing her royal highness, Queen Elsa Elizabeth Taylor Jane Renolds of Arendelle!" The ballroom doors open as I descend down the staircase. When I get to the bottom they introduce Anna.

"Introducing her royal highness, Princess Anna Claire faith Renolds of Arendelle And her escort Sir Kristoff Bjoraman of Arendelle!" The doors open and I see Anna and Kristoff, arm in arm, descending the staircase. Anna trips a little, but Kristoff catches her. They finish with the last step and then stand next to me.

"Hey Elsa, Kristoff and I are going to get some chocolate wanna come?"Anna asks.

"No thanks. I'm going to go talk to Jack."I respond. Anna barely hears me already tugging Kristoff to the long table with food on it. Anna's such a pig. I do want to see jack though. He and his parents were introduced before Anna, Kristoff, and I. I spot him by the champagne tray grabbing one for himself to drink. But then he grabs another glass. I watch him as he turns his head around as if he's looking for someone. His eyes land on me and they stop there. He smiles then starts to walk over to me.

"For you." Jack says as he hands me the glass.

"Thank you." I smile and take a sip. "So what's up?"I ask.

"Well I wanted to see you and say that you look beautiful." He says.

"You wanted to tell me I was beautiful when you haven't even saw me yet?" I ask smirking.

Jack smiles. "Yes actually. Because no matter what you wear, you always look beautiful." Jack says. Clever.

"Right. Right." I laugh.

0.O.O.0

The next few hours pass and me and Jack were talking and laughing the whole time. Jack really does have a great personality. I learned a lot about him. I also found we have a lot in common. He loves sky blue, so do I. He loves dark chocolate, so do I. He also loves steak and ketchup. I love that too! And before you know it it's time to say goodbye. Me and jack wave our hands as the boat leaves from the dock and then everyone heads back to the ballroom. When we and the guests get back, we all enter the ball room again and start to dance. Jack and I talk for awhile.

Then he says "Can you bring me the most beautiful place in Arendelle?" Before, we were talking about Arendelle and the Northern Isles and the beautiful qualities each one has.

"Yes! I know just the place!" I say as I pull him out of the castle and towards the docks. We take many turns throughout the town and finally we're here. We are on the beach with tan colored sand and dark blue ocean. Behind us lies the scenery of summer trees with tweeting birds. The crescent moon in the dark sky along with the stars shines so bright and beautiful that it balances out the light from the dark.

"Wow." Jack says.

"I know! isn't it so beautiful?"I say.

"Yes, you are." Jacks looking straight at me.

"Shut up." I laugh.

"Elsa?" Jack asks.

"Ya?"

"Um, you know, I've never seen your powers. Like ever. So um, I was just wondering if, I can, I mean, you can show me, your, uh, show me your powers?" Jack asks unsure. I smile.

"Of course! My powers are what makes me, me. At first I wasn't like that but now I see that if people don't like my powers, Screw em'! If it's my powers they don't like, it's me who they don't like because my powers are a part of me. They are me." I say proudly.

"Okay! I'm ready."Jack says. I smile. I create a snowball in my hand and throw it up into the sky and it starts to snow. Then I stomp my foot on the ground to create a light frost over it. Next, I create a slight breeze and then I make icicles hang off of the boats in the ocean further away. Then I look at jack. He mouth drops open.

"Be careful. You might catch flies."I say.

Jack laughs then says, "That was amazing! It's so beautiful." Jack looks around then looks at my face.

"You're beautiful." He said that line again. But I still blush. Suddenly, we're really close. We look in each others eyes. His hazel. Mine blue. Then he pulls me into him and he leans in fast and kisses me. Not just any kiss. My first kiss. In the beginning, it was innocent but then it got steamy. He pressed his tongue to my lips asking for entry. I gratefully accepted and we stood there making out. It ended too soon and he released gasping for air. I'm out of breath too. I'm glad he stopped because I for sure wouldn't have. I probably would have suffocated because I didn't want it to stop.

"Wow." Jack said. I smile.

"That was my first kiss. You were my first kiss." I say.

Jack smiles as well. "Can I give you your second kiss too?" I just laugh. But I don't answer with words instead I answer with another kiss just because he asked. We kiss and he strokes my hair in the process. Then we break away.

"We'd better get back soon, or they might start to look for the lost queen and prince." Jack said, "don't want then assuming anything. Right?"

I answer, "yah, let's go back." Jack then held my hand as he walked me back to my castle together.

* * *

**I'm only posting twice today because I need to say that, I cannot take suggestions because I have already wrote the whole story ( I got excited, and I got board and I had nothing else to do,) and I'm sorry that I cannot take your wonderful ideas. :( sorry. I will try to update on a daily basis, but I am busy with studying so I may not. Maybe every 2 days or so. Anyways, Thank you for reading! (And following and favoriting) and commenting! Keep doing so! Love you all, *Kathryn***


	11. Chapter 11: Awkward and Asking

"Elsa?" I hear jack say. Then I hear a knock on my office doors. I'm not in there of course. I was walking to the kitchen to get some water. I was just in the library. But as soon as I heard his voice I ran into the shadows protecting myself from being seen. I've kind of been avoiding Jack all day. After Jack walked me to my room last night, our conversation was awkward. Like extremely awkward. Now I don't know what I'm going to do because I really like him but I don't really want to talk about the kiss. I want to do that again in fact. But what if he didn't like the kiss. What If he decided he doesn't like me and never wants to see me or kiss me again. I'm just afraid. Jack opens my office doors.

"Els? Are you in here? I need to talk to you. I've been looking for you all day!" Jack says. His head turns looking around my office, then closing the doors behind him.

He sighs then talks to himself,"oh Elsa. Where are you? I really need to talk about our make out session."

I giggle. "Oh crap!" I say. Again? I've been eavesdropping on too many things and I keep getting caught.

"Who's there?! If you come near the queen I'll rip you to shreds!" I sigh. Really Jack? Rip me to shreds? Isn't that a little dramatic? Oh well, I guess I have to come out. He already heard me. I step into the light.

"Elsa?! I've been looking for you everywhere! Were you spying on me?"

I blush, "uh, no, I mean yes, I mean I just, uh, well-"

"It's okay. But come on I want to talk to you someplace private." Jack says. Then he takes my hand and pulls me up and down the halls and toward my room. Then he stops right in front of my room but then turns around to his room. HIS room. He opens the door and pulls me inside. Once the door closes he turns around towards me. Then he grabs me and Kisses me. Hard. I relax and enjoy it until he releases.

"Els." He states. "I, uh, will you," he gulps.

"Ya?" I ask.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"he blurts the question out. I freeze. (No pun intended) did he just ask me what I think he asked me?!

"Oh no Elsa. I'm sorry am I moving too fast for you-?"

"YES! I will be your girlfriend!" I scream and I jump on him kissing him with way more force than we just did a moment ago. He kisses back. I love this so much. I never knew how wonderful kissing another person could be! He then picks me up and twirls me around the room. He sets me back down.

"Elsa, this is wonderful! I'm so happy!" Jack smiles wide.

"Me too! When can we tell people?"I ask.

"How about dinner? We can tell Anna and Kristoff then!" He answers.

I smile. "Dinner is like, starting right now."

He laughs." Alright then. Let's get going!" He gives me one last kiss then takes my hand, opens the door, and we walk, hand in hand, down the hallway to the dinning hall.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Remember to follow, favorite, and/or Review and tell me what you think! Thank you!**

**love,**

***Kathryn***


	12. Chapter 12: Surprise

Jack and I approach the dinning hall doors.

"Jack, let go of my hand. I want it to be a surprise!" Jack smiles then lets go. He kisses me on the cheek and I blush so much I'm pretty sure I look like a tomato. He opens the door and I walk in and he follows behind me. Kristoff and Anna already are sitting down chatting about hell knows what. Dinner has already been served so we just walk to our seats and Jack and I sit down next to each other. I can't stop smiling and neither can I hide my blush. i look over to Jack and he is looks like he is going to burst With happiness too. I try to frown but it just won't work. I'm just too happy.

"What's gotten you so happy Elsa?" Anna asks. I look at jack and he nods enthusiastically.

"Jack Is my boyfriend!"I practically exploded with joy. Anna's eyes widen along with Kristoff.

"EEEEEEEP!" Anna screams.

"I knew you liked him! From the first day you met!" Anna says overjoyed.

Jack smiles. "You liked me from the start?"

"Sort of. At first I thought you were a Rich prince that was a jerk. But then we became acquaintances, then friends... Then I kissed you on the check. Then I liked you. then when you kissed me, I knew that I really, really liked you. And now... I really really really like you." I explain smiling.

"Els, that was really nice of you to say. You know, except for the first part Where you said I was a jerk," Jack said.

"I meant all of it." We laughed Then we both look over to Anna and Kristoff. Kristoff sits there with no expression, almost nervous looking, while Anna is practically jumping out of her seat with joy.

" You kissed him?!" Anna asks.

I laugh and say, "Sort of. Well actually, yes. Several times. And for your information Jack is an AMAZING kisser."

Jack smiles. "Thank you. I do try my best." I feel his warm hand touch mine and hold it. I smile. I look at Kristoff and he smiles back.

"Congratulations!"he says and I smile, happy, that everyone is excited for me.

"And Elsa, can I talk to you after dinner?" Kristoff looks at Jack then back to me. "Alone." He states.

I frown but I still say, "of course, you can talk to me whenever you want."

* * *

**Thanks for reading today guys! Follow, favorite, and review! **

**love you,**

***Kathryn***


	13. Chapter 13: Nervous

**Enjoy chapter 13... Hopefully it's not unlucky. Remember to review, favorite, and follow! Love, loveisanopenfridgeXD**

* * *

After our extremely happy dinner, Jack and Anna leave together talking enthusiastically, while Kristoff and I head to my office to talk. When we get there I open there I open the door and Kristoff comes in after me. I sit behind my desk in my chair and Kristoff sits in one of the chairs in front of me.

"Yes Kristoff?" Kristoff plays with his fingers nervously and then looks up.

"Canimarryanna?!" He says all too fast.

"Huh?"

He sighs,"Can I have your permission to marry Anna?" My eyes widen and his face pales. What?! Marry. Anna. No. No.

"NO!" I scream and Kristoff looks like he is going to throw up.

"WHAT?!" Kristoff yells. Oh no. I just told him no. "but I love Anna so so so much. And i think, no, I know, I'm ready to do what ever it takes Anna to be happy and be the great husband she needs. I will never ever hurt her, and I will always protect her. I will do anything to make her safe and happy."

I didn't even mean to say no I was going to say yes, but my thoughts came out of my mouth like they sometimes do. I was only saying no because I was scared of Anna growing up too fast.

"Oh Kristoff," I begin, "Sorry I alarmed you, I meant to say yes. I was just thinking out loud about something else. So your answer is yes." Kristoff regains the color back in his face and smiles so wide I think if it had a sound, it would be first graders singing.

"Yes? Yes! Oh Elsa! Thank you! Thank you! Thank YOU!" Kristoff exclaims.

"Do you have a ring?" I ask.

"Oh yes," Kristoff takes out a black box from his pocket and opens it. "It's diamond with a silver band. And if you flip it over, on the band it says ' My forever love'."

I cry. "It's beautiful!"

"Thank you, do you think Anna will like it?"

"Kristoff, Anna will LOVE anything you give her. But this. This is just. Beautiful. Anna will love it. Almost as much as she loves you. Which is A LOT!"

Kristoff smiles and answers, "Wonderful!" Then he closes the black box, says goodbye, and leaves. I'm still crying with tears of joy.


	14. Chapter 14: Oops

**A/N Okay, this is my favorite chapter out of the whole story. I find it funny, Please review to tell me what you think! Thanks! Enjoy!**

* * *

Shortly after Kristoff left, I went to my room and then Jack entered closing the door behind him.

He looked at me and said "Elsa!? Why are you crying? What did Kristoff do?! If he did something to you, so help me god, I will fuc-"

"JACK!" I interrupt him before he could swear. He looks at me.

"These are tears of joy!" I say. He smiles, comes over to me, and sits next to me On my bed.

"Really? Why are you so happy?" He asks.

"Kristoff asked me for-" I stop because I want it to be a surprise.

"for what?" Jack asks. I'm exploding with joy and I can't take it anymore.

"Kristoff is going to propose!"

Jack frowns and rages with anger, "To you?! Oh no he doesn't, not to my girl!"I stop him.

"I'm your girl?" I ask off topic.

"Hell, ya you are, and I'm gonna kick his ass for proposing to you!" He says very loudly.

I laugh and say, "Woah there, Jack, he didn't propose to me! He's going to propose to ANNA!"

He smiles and relaxes. "That's wonderful! And, sorry, I just got protective over you. I just really like you."

I smile. "I really like you too." I say. Then Jack leans in and kisses me. Then it gets more heated with passion. He rubs up and down my back and I rest my arms on his shoulders. Then I push him down on the bed getting on top of him. He reacts with more passion and happiness then I've ever seen him have before. He starts to lift up my shirt and I allow him and then he then throws it on the ground leaving me with my bra exposed. Then I take off his shirt still kissing him intensely. Then I unbuckle his dress pants and he helps me. I take off my skirt. This leaves me with only my underwear and bra and him with only his boxers. He grabs my breast firmly and I jump back. I realize what we were doing and I get off of him and start to put my clothes back on.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry. We shouldn't have done this." Jack says putting his clothes back on too.

I blush, "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to-... start that but I just was so emotional and happy and I got caught up in the moment. I'm sorry."

Jack smiles and says, "I did enjoy it though. I'm not gonna lie."

I blush even more. "Me too."


	15. Chapter 15: A Show

I'm avoiding jack. I feel absolutely terrible. And I miss him so much. Maybe I should talk to him. Yah, I mean what harm could it do to talk it out? Ok I'll go there now. I stand up from my chair in the library. It's been 4 days since we almost had sex. I seem to come here a lot to contemplate my problems. I walk to the door and walk out of the room. Down the hall. Past the dinning hall. Across from my room. I'm here. I knock on his door.

"Jack?"

"Uh, come in." He says. I open the door to find him laying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Thinking." He answers.

"About?"

"You." Jack says, "Me. Us."

"you mean- together-?" He gets up from bed and walks to me.

"Yes."I look at him. In His eyes.

"I'm sorry we haven't talked in a while. I've missed you. I just thought it might be really awkward if we talked about what happened." I say and look down. He brings my chin up with his hand and says,

"I've missed you more. I kept thinking about what happened and I realized it was my fault. I'm the one who started it. Not you. I kissed you first-"

"I really miss that," I interrupt and say "but I pushed you down on the bed. You just kissed me. I made it more passionate."

"No Elsa, WE made it passionate together. WE kissed. WE almost had sex." I blush. He keeps going, "and WE really like each other so we shouldn't let a stupid 10 minutes of our lives wreck our relationship."

I smile, "your right, Jack. I won't let that happen." Just then I grab him to me and kiss him passionately. But not like last time. This time were just making out with meaning of forgiveness and a new start. We keep kissing.

"WELL, isn't this a show!" A voice boomed. Me and Jack jump away from each other and look over to where the voice came from.

"Kristoff!" Anna said, "couldn't you just have left them alone?" She hit his shoulder.

"That's kind of hard to do when the door was wide open!" Kristoff said. Oh crap! I left it open? Shit.

I start to say, "Um, we were just-"

"Eating each other's faces off. Ya, I know, I saw that." Kristoff interrupted.

"KRISTOFF!" Anna scolded him and hit him harder on the head.

"Ow" Kristoff said with pain.

"I'm sorry he ruined your romantic moment Elsa." Anna said. I just stared then looked to Jack then back to Anna.

"um, that's okay. I mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend so we should be eating each others faces off. Am I right?"

Kristoff laughed, "that's right Elsa! Me and Anna do it all the time." I laugh.

"KRISTOFF!" Anna shouts clearly embarrassed.

"It's okay Anna. I knew that already." I say still laughing. Jack joins in,

"ya wasn't it obvious?" Anna's face turns red with embarrassment but Kristoff , Jack and I keep laughing. I stop when I realize Anna doesn't think it's funny.

"Sorry Anna. But that's what we do. You and Kristoff make out. Jack an I make out. It's what we're supposed to do." I say.

"Ya I guess your right." Anna says. Then Kristoff looks at her frowns but then tries to cheer her up.

"Come on Anna. Let's go. I gotta show you something really cool!"

"Okay! Sounds fun!" Anna turns around and starts to walk away. I mouth to Kristoff 'when are you going to do it' and he answers 'now' right before Anna pulls him out of the doorway into the hall. I get excited all over again.

"I'm so happy for Anna. She definitely deserves Kristoff. He's so nice and caring for her," I smirk, "I wish I had someone like that." I fake sigh.

Jack laughs "and I wish that I had a wonderful girlfriend that is so caring, pretty, loving and has big beautiful blue eyes. Too bad I thought there was someone just like that around here. I guess not."

I laugh. "Me?"

"No, Anna." He says sarcastically.

"Jack?" I ask.

"Yea?"

"Kiss me." I demand. Then before I can even blink, his lips are on mine, pressing hard and beautifully. When were together, it always is magical. Suddenly, Jack let's go

"Elsa?" My heart drops

"what's wrong?! Do you hate me? Oh gosh it's happening! It's just what I was afraid of! Your leaving me just like my parents! Oh Jack, why-?" I'm cut off from Jack,

"WHAT?! Elsa, no, I don't hate you and I'm not leaving you. I wanted to ask you something." I sigh with relief.

"Yes?"

Jacks hesitates, "will you go out with me? Like on a date? Our first official date, I mean?"

I smile, "Of course, Jack, you don't need to be nervous. Why would I say no? You ARE my boyfriend. I wouldn't break up with you in a million years. So don't worry."


	16. Chapter 16: Excited

"ELSAAAA!" I hear Anna scream my name from the door .

"What's wrong?!" Wait. that's excitement. Kristoff must have done it. I stand up from the dinning hall chair where I was eating with Jack and start to walk towards her and Anna comes running to me with Kristoff close in tug.

"Kristoff, tell her!" Anna says.

"I-"

Anna squeals with excitement interrupting Kristoff and says the news herself "HE PROPOSED!" She shouted showing me the shiny ring on her finger. "Can we have your blessing?" She asked.

"You all ready had my blessing for about four days now." I say.

"Huh?"

"Kristoff came to ask me first before he asked you so he wouldn't disappoint you if I said no. Kind of what Hans should have done. But I still would have said no. But with Kristoff he was so nervous it was kinda funny. I accidentally said no and he almost exploded. But after I said yes and he calmed down and showed me the ring. Then I went to my room and jack came in and he thought Kristoff proposed to me and he said that he would-... do something to Kristoff if he proposed. Then he swore a little and then and we almost-" I stop my self then shot Jack a smirk and he smiled back at me.

"Okay! Wonderful! EEEEEE!" Anna squeals, "I can't believe I'm getting married! And to Kristoff! I'm soooo excited! I love you so much!" Anna jumped up and kissed Kristoff on the cheek. He blushed but she remained jumping up and down.

"Okay Anna, calm down." I say. I feel lonely next to the happy couple so I grab jacks hand.

" I just can't!" Anna screamed. "Kristoff made me too happy!"

"Okay, when's the wedding?" I ask.

"Uh, I don't know, Kristoff didn't say!" Anna said Glancing at Kristoff.

"Okay, how about 5 months. It will give us just enough time to plan everything and invite everyone." I suggest.

Anna smiles, "Perfect! See ya later Elsa! Kristoff promised me that he would take me out to a dinner date tonight!" Anna drags Kristoff out of the room away from Jack and me.

"Speaking of dates," I say, "when would you like to go?"

"How about saturday night, 6:00?" He asks.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I answer him closing in on a kiss.


	17. Chapter 17: First date

When Jack asked me out, it was Monday. Today is Saturday! Our date is today! I'm so excited. When I asked where we were going, he said 'it's a surprise'. I met Jack 2 months ago and now we've been seeing each other for about a month. I mean we went to places before, like the beach, the town, and the gardens, but those weren't actual dates. Tonight is our first official date and I just can't stop thinking out it. I'm in my closet right now trying to decide what to wear. I've probably been in here for about an hour, but I just need to wear something absolutely perfect. I've tried on about 15 dresses, but none of them say 'Jack, kiss me like you never have before.' I need something gorgeous. Something that grabs attention. Something like... This! I see a red, sparkling dress in the corner of my closet. I look at it closely. I remember this! I asked the seamstress to make it for me when we had all of those suitors coming to Arendelle to see me. What a night that was! One of them actually attempted to kiss me. You know, when he did, I twisted away from him and he landed in the fountain. Then, somehow, the fountain froze. It was so strange. Wonder how that happened. Anyways, This dress Will be perfect! It's very sexy! I put the dress on and look at the clock. It's 5:00. Perfect. Just enough time to put on my make up and do my hair.

.oO0Oo.

I just finished doing my hair and make up when I look at the clock saying that It was 6 o clock exactly.

I hear a knock, "Elsa?" Jack asks. I squeal loudly.

"Elsa, are you okay? What's wrong?!" I go over to the door and open it."Nothing's wrong! I just couldn't hold in my excitement!" I say smiling.

"Wonderfu-Ooooh" Jack stops, looking me up and down, and his mouth drops open.

"What?" I ask.

"You look," He says amazed, "Gorgeous."

"Thank you."

Then he chuckles to him self and says "sexy even."

I laugh, "Jack! I just really like you, so I decided not to look like a hag but instead look beautiful. I wasn't exactly aiming for sexy."

Then Jack laughs,"Well you pulled it off, you look very sexy." Then I take a look at him in a white suit, kind of looking a bit like Hans's suit at my coronation , but WAY more handsome and not evil. Jack also has no sideburns, which I take into account because I find sideburns displeasing and horribly ugly.

"Well you look very handsome as well."

Jack smiles, "Well I did take time to plan tonight, so I would expect everything to be perfect, even me." I laugh, and give him a kiss.

"You are perfect, and tonight will be too." I say as Jack takes my hand in his and we walk to wherever he is taking me. After a while of walking we exit the palace gates.

"Where are we going Jack?"

"Well, we are going to have a romantic picnic on the beach where we first kissed." Then he thinks and explains, " you know, for real, not in the gardens where you kissed me on the cheek, but on the beach, where we kissed on the lips."

"Right." As we turn another corner, we're there. I look around and see a picnic basket on the sand with a checkered blanket surrounding it.

"Oh Jack, it looks so romantic!" I say pulling him to the area. I sit down and he sits down next to me.

"I brought something you really really like." He says.

"You?"

He laughs and answers, "No, Els, chocolate." I smile,

"You know me too well." Then we dig in. He packed salad, with pasta, and for dessert, dark chocolate. Both of our favorites. After we finish, we talk and then he starts to walk me home. When we walk, we take a turn away from the castle.

"Uh, Jack, the castles that way."

"I know," he states as we stop walking in front of the docks.

"This is where we first met." I observe.

"Indeed it is, and so it's the perfect place to tell you."

"Tell me what?" He takes a deep breath, and holds both of my hands in his.

"I love you." I stop breathing. Oh. My. God. What?! Jack, loves me? The three words that are so unfamiliar to me suddenly made an unexpected appearance in my short amount time outside of my room. Nobody has ever said that to me before. Anna aside.

"I-I love you too." I say it so quietly only Jack could hear me. But, I mean it. I really truly do love him. He smiles so, so wide. And so do I.

"Oh, Elsa. That's. That's amazing! I've been wanting to tell you I just thought it might not be appropriate if we haven't even had a real date. And even the fact that we only have known each other for a short amount of time kind of made me think you wouldn't love me back. And, I wasn't even going to tell you tonight, but I did. You made me the luckiest man in the world. "Then he kisses me. This time it is the best kiss we've ever had. It is so loving and wonderful, full of new meaning. Wonder and love. He let's go and I start to cry.

"I love you so much, Jack!" I open my arms and hug him around his middle burying my head in his shirt. I cry even more.

"I love you more Elsa." He pulls pack from the hug then kisses me again. I love you Jack. I really, truly do.


	18. Chapter 18: Party

The next 5 months passes by really slowly. Lots and lots of preparations for the wedding and much, much, planning. Jack and I had many dates in between. When I told Anna he loves me, she freaked out. Then she said he is going to propose. Which he hasn't done so I think it might be more time before he actually asks me, like maybe a year or so. But she keeps saying it will happen soon which I doubt. So anyway the weddings tomorrow and Anna and I have decided to have a bachelorette party. Anna's inviting Rapunzel from corona. She came to my coronation and Anna and her became great friends after. She's also inviting 2 other people. Ariel. She too came to my coronation with Prince Eric. Then she's inviting Celia, who is one of our maids and she is also the head maid's daughter. Apparently they have been best friends sence Anna was 10. Anna doesn't have a lot of friends though considering she's only been out in the world for only 1 and a half years like me. But I don't have a lot of friends either. Anyways. We are all going to have the party in Anna's room. She wants it to be a sleepover. She told me it's her last night as a virgin. I laughed at her comment because she basically told me she is having sex with Kristoff the first chance she gets.

"Elsa!" Anna shouts, " come on! let's go upstairs! we are all waiting! You can kiss your boyfriend later!"

I smile and stop kissing Jack, "Okay, coming!" I turn to Jack.

"I gotta go Jack, I love you, see you later!" I give him one last peck and turn around walking to Anna by the steps.

"Bye Els. See you tomorrow." I hear Jack say behind me. Then I reach Anna, Rapunzel, Ariel, and Celia, and I turn to wave goodbye to Jack and we all run upstairs to Anna's room. Well, I walk because I'm queen and the others jump up and down happily. When we get into Anna's room we close the door and sit in a circle.

"Okay, I have this game planned out where we all talk about who we like and what we've done."Anna says, "Elsa, you go first!"

I sigh, "okay, so Jack and I have kissed, I should say made out, a lot of times. We kiss almost every day and, well, uh a couple of months ago, we, uh, almost had sex..." Anna's eyes grow wide, I explain, "But we didn't! We were practically naked though, but the concept of sex did not happen."

Anna laughed, "but you told me not to have sex until we're married!"

"I know! I still follow the rule. I'm still a virgin too Anna." I say laughing.

"My turn." Anna says,"So me and Kristoff," she looked at me and stopped.

I laugh, "let it out Anna, what happened, happened, I won't get mad." I say.

Anna continued, "So we almost had sex too, like we were fully naked, but I stopped him because I remembered what you said Elsa. He said okay and didn't protest, he stopped and he was very mature about it."

"Ooo, Anna! When did this happen?" Celia asked.

"Well it was about a month ago," Anna said,

"And you didn't tell me?!" Celia and I said at the same time. We both laugh,

"well you didn't tell me you and Jack almost had sex Elsa!" We all laughed this time.

"Okay, okay, new game," Anna starts, "truth or dare." We all laugh.

"Okay Anna, you go first since your weddings tomorrow" Rapunzel says.

"Alright."

"Okay truth or dare Anna?" Celia asks.

"Um, Truth!"

"Okay, what's your favorite part of Kristoff?" Anna's eyes widen and she is about to answer when I butt in,

"Okay! New game!"


	19. Chapter 19: The Wedding Part 1

The next day is very crazy with setting everything up. Jack said he and Kristoff would take care of it because I was just so overwhelmed and today I'm going to help Anna with getting ready. I put on my sky blue dress. I picked this color because it's Jacks and my favorite color. Then I put my silver high heels on and adjust my make up. Then I pin back some loose pieces of my hair and run to Anna's room. Yes, I run. Only because she has to be down the aisle in an hour so we have to hurry up. When I get to her room, I open the door and let myself in. She's sitting on her bed tapping her feet.

"Anna! Why haven't you started to get ready?!"

"I was waiting for you."

"Curse waiting for me, your getting married in a hour! You need to be ready in only an hour! One hour! Let's go!" I say already pushing her in her closet to change. Once she comes out, she's wearing a strapless white gown with shimmery sparkles all over.

"Wow. Okay Anna let's do your hair. What style would you like?" I ask.

"Surprise me." I think for a minute and I start to do an updo similar to the one she wore at my coronation but with bigger braids that wrapped around her head. After about a half an hour I finish. Then I apply her make up which takes another 20 minutes. We hear many knocks on the door telling us how much more minutes we have before we walk down the isle. This time Jack bursts into the door.

"Elsa! Anna! You were supposed to be out there 15 minutes ago! Kristoff looks like he is about to hurl!" I turn to the clock so fast it's almost not humanly possible.

"Oh crap! I guess we took longer than I thought! Okay Anna put your shoes on lets go!" I say. Anna runs and gets her shoes while I grab into Jacks arm.

"You look stunning Els." He says.

"Thanks. Not so bad yourself." I laugh and Anna comes over to me and starts to walk over to the door.

"Forgetting something?" Jack asks.

"Oh right my veil!" Anna runs to her bed grabbing the veil and then runs over to us. We speed walk to the garden doors and Jack lets go of my arm.

"See you in there. Love you. bye." He says pecking me on the lips.

"Love you!" I say as Jack opens the side door and goes to the front row seat. Me and Anna approach the large doors that open to the garden.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Ready as I'll ever be."


	20. Chapter 20: The Wedding Part 2

**I remember this song 'speak now' by Taylor swift years ago and it reminded me of this:**

** I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace. There's a silence. There's my last chance. I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me. Horrified looks from everyone in the room, but I'm only lookin' at you. I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl.**

**Anyways, enjoy the latest chapter!**

* * *

The doors open and I see Kristoff on the raised platform looking pale. Then he looks at us and his smile is the widest I've ever seen before. I guess he saw Anna. She does look dazzling. Then the traditional music starts and we start to descend down the aisle. Anna is walking a bit faster than she should be, but that's okay because I assume she wants to get married as soon as possible. When she reaches the platform, I say "Good luck," and she nods her head looking very happy. I sit down next to Jack and entwine my fingers with his. He gives mine a reassuring squeeze and I give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

The priest clears his throat and starts to speak, "We are gathered here today," He continues with his rather long and tedious speech. The wedding goes on and I think I started to cry within the first five minutes. When Kristoff said his vows, Anna started to cry. When Anna said hers, Kristoff's eyes looked glassy like he was about to cry too. Jack was holding my hand throughout the whole ceremony.

"Do you, Sir Kristoff Bjorgman, take Princess Anna Renolds, to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The priest asks. Kristoff smiles.

"I do." The priest turns to Anna.

"Do you Princess Anna Renolds, take Sir Kristoff Bjorgman, to be your Husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Anna smiles, "I do!"

"May I have the rings?" The priest asked. Melody, Ariel's little girl came up and held the soft cushion to Anna and Kristoff. Anna took Kristoff's ring and put it on his ring finger. Then Kristoff slid Anna's ring on her finger and the priest spoke,

"Then by the power vested in me by the Kingdom of Arendelle, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Anna squeals. Kristoff leans in and kisses her. I jump up with Jack and the rest of the crowd and clap. Then I grab Jack and kiss him too. We stand there for a couple of seconds and some people start to stare so I release and keep clapping. I'm so happy for Anna! Then Kristoff and Anna release from each other smiling and then we all continue smiling and clapping for the new royal couple.

* * *

**So, thanks for reading! All kinds of reviews are appreciated!**


	21. Chapter 21: The Wedding Part 3

**More than 10,000 views! So happy! Thanks all of you supporters! Especially a guest named Rachel, you are very supportive! Thanks you _all_ so much though! Couldn't do this without you guys!**

* * *

After we crowned Kristoff Prince consort, we went inside and danced. In fact, we have been dancing all night. It's been 6 hours and it's already 10:00. Me and Jack have been laying off the wine because we want to set an example. Anna and Kristoff weren't old enough to drink yet so they have nothing too. Jack and I left the ball room 5 minutes ago and now we are in his room talking. We needed to get away from people just for a little while. Jack stops talking.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just have I ever told you that I love you?" He asks.

"No I don't believe you have." I laugh.

"Elsa. I really love you. Like I love you more than I have ever loved anything ever before."

I smile. "And Jack. I love you more than I have ever loved anything ever before too. Besides Anna. But that's a different kind of love. The love I have for you is 'I just want you to make out with me already.' Kind of love." I smile. Jack smirks back.

"Same here" he grabs me and smashes his lips against mine pulling me away from reality once again.

When he releases I say, "We should probably get back to the party. It is Anna's night after all,"

"Alright," He frowns and gives me one last kiss before he takes my hand and we walk back to the party. When we get to the ball room, we see Kristoff bringing Anna on to the dance floor. A slow song starts. Jack and I watch together as they start to dance slowly.

"Elsa, would you care for a dance?" Jack asks me holding out a hand.

"Why I'd be honored." We go out on the dance floor and start to slow dance next to Anna and Kristoff. A circle of people forms around Kristoff, Anna, Jack, and I. I don't really care though. I rest my head on Jacks shoulder and close my eyes. When the song ends I open my eyes and look at Anna and Kristoff. They are kissing. They are aloud to do that now. I'm gonna interrupt them though because it's a really long kiss.

"Anna?" I say quietly. Anna releases.

"Sorry Elsa,"

"It's fine you can do that in public now, just not so long, especially when everyone's staring." I tell her.

"Alright." Anna starts and glances to Kristoff, " Kristoff and I are gonna go now,"

"Okay. Your honeymoon awaits!" Anna steps in her carriage with Kristoff and a crowd of girls forms behind her. She throws the bouquet of flowers over her head and I catch it. Then I look at Jack and we both blush.

Then I laugh, "You two crazy kids have fun! Be safe! See ya in a week Bye!" The carriage leaves then Jack laughs and says,

"Could you have been more obvious Elsa?"

"No, but sorry I just don't want Anna being pregnant for a while. I don't think she's mature enough for a child yet."

"Right. So...you caught the bouquet." Jack says looking at it in my arms and then back at me.

"Yes. By any chance, do you have any thing to ask me, like proposing wise?" I smirk.

"Yes, in fact I do." Jack gets down to his knees. "Elsa, will you... please tell Anna to stop bugging me about proposing to you?" I laugh and Jack gets up.

"She has been asking you that? Wow. She keeps telling me you are going to propose and then I say 'Anna, we've talked about this. when it happens it happens, okay? And I doubt he will do it soon, we've only been dating for a couple of months.' " I say. Jack laughs again.

"So if I did ask you, what would you say?" Jack smirks.

"I'm not going to answer that."

He kisses me, but I pull back, "Jack, were in public." I gesture around us.

"Lucky no one saw us then." He kisses me again. We hear man clearing his throat behind us. I jump away from Jack.

The man is just Kai,"Your majesty, I believe It is time to dismiss the guests and go to bed. And by the way, your not supposed to kiss anyone in public unless your married."

I fake laugh," I know, Kai, I'm aware. I will dismiss our guest right now. Thank you." I say and I go over to dismiss everyone. Once I do, Jack holds my hand as we walk to our rooms together, biding each other goodnight with a kiss as we head into our separate rooms for the night.


	22. Chapter 22: Nightmare

**A/N: Another chapter added to the story! Hope you love it!**

* * *

I wake up screaming loud. I just had a horrible nightmare about me freezing Anna. I look at the clock and it's been about 4 hours since Jack and I said goodnight to each other. My door bursts open, Jack running in with no shirt on.

"Elsa?! Are you okay?!" I realize that I'm crying and I shake my head and hold out my arms. He runs over to me and gets on my bed to hug me.

"Shhh, don't cry Els, what's wrong? Nightmare?" I just nod my head.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"No Elsa. Don't be sorry. I love you, and if something's wrong, you know that I am always here for you. Okay?"

I smile and sniffle, " Okay. "

"What was your nightmare about?"

"Oh, it was horrible! It was 2 years ago when Anna-" I stop. I haven't even told him what happened yet.

"What? You can tell me Elsa. You can tell me anything you want."

I hesitate,"2 years ago when I ran away from the kingdom because Anna got in engaged to a man she just met named Hans, I built my ice palace Anna came after me, meeting Kristoff along the way, and I hit her heart with my powers. Then she went back to the castle and she needed an act of true love to thaw her frozen heart so she asked Hans to kiss her. But he told her she wasn't his true love and he was only doing it to gain the throne. He was going to kill me. So he left Anna to die in the cold room. Then he came to find me and kill me, but Anna jumped in front of Hans to save me and she froze. I froze her heart. She died. Because of me. I'm a monster," I look down.

" You are not a monster! You are a gift. Anna saved you, and with doing that, it was an act of true love. She saved you and you saved her. It sounds like to me that, if you didn't let your powers go, then Anna wouldn't have met Kristoff, you still would be locked in your room, and you wouldn't have met me. I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that though. But I'm happy it did because if none of that happened we wouldn't be where we are today. And I couldn't bear to loose my Elsa." Jack smiles and hugs me tighter. I realize he is right. I also realize that he is not wearing a shirt, with just his boxers and I'm not wearing a bra, just a small night gown.

I laugh, "Jack?"

"Yes?"

"We aren't wearing anything very appropriate for each other's eyes to see right now if we're avoiding sex." Jacks eyes widen. He looks at himself, then at me. He stares at my chest. I cross my arms over my chest,

"Jack!"

He smiles, "What? I'm your boyfriend! I'm not allowed to look?"

I giggle, "No! It's not fair! If you look at me, then I would want to look at you, and then something we agreed not to do would happen!"

Jack smirked. "Really? You want to look?" I blush in the moonlight.

"Um, well ya. Of corse I want to look. I mean it's tempting." I blush even more.

Jack smirks,"I want to look too, I mean at you. Just without all the clothes, but I won't because I don't want to upset you."

"You wouldn't upset me, I would actually love to have sex with you,"

Jack stops me,"You would?!"

I giggle, "But, I won't because we're not married, and I do have my rule and it wouldn't be very queen like of me, and if anyone found out, we would both be doomed." I look in his eyes.

He looks back at me lovingly, "I love you Elsa. Sex or no sex. I would be very happy if we had sex but your right, we can't. Not yet." Then, he kisses me very tenderly. Then he releases. He gets up to leave but I pull on his arm.

He looks back at me, "Stay with me. Please?" I ask.

He smiles in response,"Of course." His eyes shift around the room then back at me.

"Where?"

"Next to me."

"On the bed?"

"Where else?"

"But what if someone sees us? What if I get you in trouble?"

"Just get on the bed." The he lays down in bed with me hesitantly and wraps his arms around me.

"I love you. goodnight." I say.

He kisses me on the forehead, "I love you too. 'Night." Then, we both fall asleep in each other's arms, laced together like shoelaces.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Remember to review! **

******XOXO**

**Love, LoveisanopenfridgeXD **


	23. Chapter 23: Good Morning

I wake up the next morning warm and cozy. I'm never warm. I'm the snow queen. I look over to my left. Jack. I sit up.

"What are you doing here?!" I scream and Jack shot up into a sitting position.

"What?" He asked obviously confused.

"Why are you in my room? More importantly why are you in my bed?! And for Heavens sake! Please put a shirt on!" Jack looks at me even more confused.

"You slept with me?! God damn it! You promised we wouldn't have sex!" I panic anger rising in my voice.

"Elsa! We didn't have sex! You had a nightmare and asked me to stay with you. Remember?" Jack asked. I relax. Now I feel horrible. I remember now.

"Oh my gosh. I totally forgot! Oh Jack, I'm so sorry I yelled at you." I put my face in my hands.

"Els, it's okay, I'm sorry I frightened you. You know I would never do anything like that with you unless you wanted to." Jack hugged me.

"I love you."

He smiles. "I love you more." He closes his eyes and leans in to kiss my nose, but I lift my head and make him kiss my lips. His eyes open in surprise but then close in pleasure. There's a knock at the door and Celia comes in.

"My queen!" She sees me and Jack kissing with barely any clothes on and starts to panic "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I could come back later or-"

"Celia! We didn't do anything. I had a nightmare last night and Jack came in and stayed with me for the night. Okay? Just then, he was kissing me. That was it. Nothing dirty or inappropriate happened." She nods her head.

"Okay, it just kind of looked like-"

"I know," Jack says, "But I promise that we did nothing."

"Okay. I came in here to tell queen Elsa that breakfast was ready. So your majesty, breakfast is ready." I nod my head.

"Okay be down in a minute." She leaves. I turn to Jack and laugh. "It really does look like you stole my virginity."

He laughs too, "Ya, you better get dressed before I actually do. Your nightgown shows a LOT." I look down and I blush. The bottom of my nightgown is up pretty high on my thighs almost showing my underwear, and the top part has a very low-cut showing a lot of me that Jack shouldn't even see yet.

"Bye Els. See ya in a few minutes," he gives me a light kiss and turns to leave. When he reaches the door he says something else, "oh and comb that mess on top of you head. It looks like a rat's nest!" He chuckles and walks through the door. I laugh. Then I look in the mirror and I laugh even harder.

"I look like Anna!" I say out loud. I haven't looked like this in years. I walk to my closet, and put on a pastel purple dress then do matching make up.

Jack comes in, not knocking, and says, "You still got that rat's nest."

I laugh, "I know! I just put my clothes on and did my make up, I can't move as fast as you, you know. Oh, but by the way, my hair only looks like this when I sleep very good. I haven't had this kind of bed-head in years. So thank you Jack. I appreciate the pain you will cause my head once I comb through it." We both laugh and I start to comb through it.

"Ow"...

"Ow"...

"Ow!" I wince many more times throughout the next five minutes. When I finally comb through it, I start to braid it in its usual braid.

"Wow, I didn't know what girls meant by 'beauty hurts' until now." Jack says. I throw my comb at the direction of my bed in which he is sitting.

"Ow!" He cries out in pain, probably being sarcastic with the level of pain he went through just then. I laugh at him.

"Now I know what kids meant by 'being beaten with a brush hurts'!" Jack says. I giggle.

Then, I finish my braid and walk to him, "You're so weird," I sit on his lap.

"And you're so gorgeous," Jack says, "By the way, I really like the position we're in." I roll my eyes and lean in for a kiss.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**LoveisanopenfridgeXD**


	24. Chapter 24: Return

The next week passes while we are all waiting for Anna and Kristoff to return. But today, they are finally coming home! I just woke up and I got ready. Anna has never been gone longer than a day, only in which was when I froze the country she was. But I'm just so excited! I've missed her so much. I run out of my bedroom door and burst in Jacks room.

"Oh, Jack! Wake up! Anna and Kristoff will be back in 15 minutes! I'm soooo excited!" I jump on his bed and he turns on his back to look at me.

"Well aren't you in a good mood?"

"Yes, So come on!" I yank him out of bed and shove him in his closet. I hear ruffling of clothes and he comes out. My eyes widen, my face turns beat red, and then my hand flies up to my eyes, shielding them.

"Jack!" I yell.

"What?"

"Your not wearing any pants! Or underwear! "

I really want to look. I take a fast peak but then cover my eyes again.

"God damn it!" He runs into his closet and comes back out. I uncover my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Elsa! I uh, am really tired. I'm just glad you didn't see anything." My face turns even more red and I suddenly feel very hot. I don't answer. Jack turns red now,

"You saw?!"

"Um, for the tiniest bit of a second, I kind of wanted to look, but only for a second!"

Jack smirked at me, "Oh so is it okay for me now to watch you change? Because I would love that!" I feel like I'm going to explode with embarrassment.

"No Jack, I'm sorry I looked! I couldn't help myself! I'm sorry." I walk to him, hugging him I bury my face in his jacket.

He hugs me back, "Hey Els, it's alright, I forgive you. Now, what is it you said about Anna and Kristoff coming home today?" I smile and I lift my head looking in his eyes.

"Oh yah!" I look at the time, "they'll be here in five minutes. Let's go!" I grab his hand and pull him out of the door. We walk down the hallway and towards the main gates. Just as we get there, the gaits open. I put my arms around Jack, hugging him around his middle. The carriage pulls up and stops as the door opens to Anna and Kristoff getting out.

"Anna! Welcome home!" Anna jumps out followed by Kristoff. I let go of Jack and hug Anna.

"We've missed you." I say,

"Oh my gosh it was so fun, Kristoff and I-"

I interrupt her, "Anna, Later." Anna laughs.

"Okay, sorry Elsa! Kristoff and I are starving, so let's go to the dinning hall?" She asks.

"Sure Anna, whatever you want," I say. Then I entwine my fingers with Jacks and Anna grabs Kristoffs, and we walk to the dinning hall together for some breakfast.


	25. Chapter 25: The Letter

Later that afternoon, I was walking to my office to sign some trade agreements and deny some marriage offers from other counties. I've been getting a lot lately. I hear a scream. It's Anna! I run to her and Kristoffs room and then I hear a groan. That's strange. I hear another scream from Anna and another groan from Kristoff. Are they-

"Harder!" Anna screams. Oh crap! They're having sex! I run away quietly looking behind me and I run into something. I fall but I hear a chuckle. It's Jack. He gives me a hand and pulls me up.

"You heard them too, huh?" Jack asks.

"How can I not, the whole castle probably can hear them. I thought Anna was being attacked!"

" She is. By Kristoff." We both laugh then. "So where were you going?"

"My office, I need to sign some documents." I answer.

"Can I come? After all, My parents did make me stay here to learn how to be a king."

"You sure? It will be pretty boring."

"I know, but if you're there, anything's fun."

"Uh-huh, alright, you can come." I grab for his hand and we walk to my office. When we get there, we walk in and Jack sits down in a chair in the corner by the window, picking up a ball and tossing it in the air. I roll my eyes and I start to sign the documents at my desk.

"You know, throwing a ball in the air does not help you learn kingly duties." I say smirking.

"Says who?" Jack asks, raising his left eye brow.

"Common sense."

"Oh ya? Throwing this ball in the air helps my accuracy in throwing and catching which could help if someone were to come in here, right now, and kidnap you."

I laugh, "Really? Are you going to somehow throw the ball hard enough to knock my kidnapper out?"

"Yes, in fact, I am. See, I have improved my strength just by throwing this ball into the air, which would lead to my heroic duty of saving my queen from being a hostage to a evil mastermind."

"Right, right." I sign my signature at the bottom of another document and reach for the next in the pile. Instead I see a letter marked from The Northern Isles.

"Jack," I say.

"Hmm?"

I hold up the letter, "It's from your kingdom. Come here, "

Jack walks over to me, "wonder what it's about." I open the letter and read it.

I frown, "It's from your parents, they say you have been gone awhile and they think you should come home now."

Jack frowns now too,"What? But I don't want to leave you. Can you send one to them saying I haven't learned enough yet and I want to stay here for a couple more months?"

I smile, "Sure, I will also invite them to my birthday ball. It's in a month. It will be a wonderful time to tell them we're dating."

"You haven't told them yet?"

"Well they haven't sent a letter until now so I guess I kind of forgot. Sorry."

Jack smiles, "That's alright, I guess it should be my job to tell them, I mean they are _my_ parents. And we should tell them in person, it will be better that way."

"I guess you're right." I then write the letter to the northern isles about my ball and Jack staying in Arendelle longer. I hope they agree, I would really hate to see Jack go, I don't know what I would do without him.


	26. Chapter 26: Reunions

**There are 2 points of view in this chapter so be ready! Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa Pov

When It was time for dinner, I washed up and went downstairs. Jack, Anna, and Kristoff were already there. I took my usual seat at the head of the table next to Jack. Dinner was already served so I started to eat.

"Anna?" I ask.

"Yes?"...

"I think you need to be a little quieter, if you know what I mean." I'm referring to when they were doing IT in the middle of the day. Anna immediately picks up on what I was talking about and blushes, but Kristoff is as red as a tomato.

"Oh, sorry, Elsa, we'll keep it down next time."

"You better, I thought you were being attacked by a mass murderer." We all laugh, but Kristoff still looks embarrassed. Just then, a servant walked in the dinning hall with some wine to fill our glasses, but stops dead in her tracks staring wide eyed in jacks direction,

"Jack?..." Her voice came out barley a whisper. Jack looks up from his plate and stops pushing around his food when he sees the servant,

"Hanna?... But you live in the southern isles. What are you doing here?" I feel out of place in this small reunion with my boyfriend and my servant.

"Me?" she starts, "I came here to be a servant for the royal family to earn some extra money. What about you?"

"I'm here for Elsa. But, Hanna, it's so nice to see you again."

"Likewise." Jack glances at me at the same time I glance at him, and he seems to see the confusion on my face and starts to explain,

"Elsa, this is Hanna, my... Ex girlfriend." Okay, now this is an awkward situation.

"we've met before, obviously, I'm the one who hired her...so..." Now I just want to get out of here, "You know, I've got a lot of work that needs to be done, papers to sign, agreements to agree to, so if you'll excuse me, I will be in my study, if anyone needs me. Goodnight," I push the chair out from under the table and stand. I push the chair in and walk gracefully out of the room. Once I'm out I walk swiftly down the hall towards the library to read another chapter of my favorite, Romeo and Juliet.

0.O.o.0

Elsa Pov

I'm ripped away from my book to the sound of laughter. A man and a woman's. Jack and Hanna's. I get up and place the book on the side table next to my chair and walk to the entrance of the library. I open one of the doors slightly and slip out into the hallway. I take a few steps towards the corner and when I turn I see Hanna kissing Jack.

"Jack...?" I feel my world tipping slightly and the sides of my vision go blurry. I can feel light snowflakes swirl in tiny amounts beside me. I can't feel my fingers or my toes anymore.

"Elsa!?" I turn around in anger walking fast away. "Wait! Please! Let me explain!"

I spin around on my heels, "No! Why would you cheat on me? Am I not enough for you?! Do I not fulfill you desires?! What am I to you? Just some 'fill in' so you can go off to play with that scum in the bedroom?!"

Jack opens his mouth to speak but I cut him off, "you know what? I will not put up with this! We're through!" I feel tears threatening to spill over and I turn and run away to the safety of my room. I push the door open panting and i can't hold the tears in any more so I just let them out. There is now a full on blizzard in my room freezing my tears as they fall to the rug. I lean against the wall and slide down to the floor hugging my knees.

0.O.o.0

Jack pov

After I hear the words she says, "we're through" I can't breathe. I can't see. I'm angry. I watch her run away and I turn back to Hanna.

"What the hell Hanna! Why did you come at me like that?! I love her! And you ruined my relationship with her!"

"Well I didn't think you two were in a relationship. Besides, I thought you liked me, the way you were laughing at my jokes and smiling at me..."

"I was being nice! Trying to fill the gap of awkwardness between us! I don't like you! I never did! I only dated you because father told me to! Now you ruined my chances at love and I will never forgive you. Don't ever talk to me again."

"Jack-"

"you will address me as Prince Jack from now on. Am I clear?"

"But Jack-"

"That was an order. Now, am I clear?!"

"Yes."

I turn around and I sprint to find Anna. She will know what to do. She will talk to Elsa. Help her forgive me and understand that it was an accident. As I round the corner I see her.

"Anna!" She turns around just as I reach her. "Anna, you have to go talk to Elsa, right now."

A flash of worry signs in her eyes, "Why? Is she okay? What happened?"

"Just come on!" I pull her down the hall to Elsa's room. I hear screaming and what sounds like Elsa crying in her room. Anna knocks and waits. The door opens to Elsa. My heart breaks. Her face is red and blotchy and tears are running down her face. Her dress is crumpled and her hair is messy. When she looks at me, her face is horror stricken and she whimpers a little and looks back at Anna pulling her in and slamming the door in my face. I feel horrible that I'm the one who did that to her. I turn around and sit on the floor next to her door and wait while I can hear every word Anna and Elsa are saying.

0.O.o.0

Elsa pov

I hear a knock at my door. I get up to answer it and I try to wipe some tears away. When I open the door I see Anna. When my eyes drift over to the left I see Jack. My eyes widen and I just want to scream at him. I want to hit him. But I won't do that. I just straighten myself out and pull Anna in the room. I take one last look at Jack, trying to be strong and confident. I narrow my eyes at him and slam the door right in his face. I turn to Anna and she looks very worried.

"Elsa what happened?" My bottom lip quivers and I lose it again. I cry and I yell and I whimper. I walk to my bed, lay down, and cover my face with my hands.

"Oh Anna! I dumped him!" I place my hands on the comforter and sit up clutching a pillow to my chest. When I look at Anna she looks confused and sad,

"Why? I thought you loved him."

"I do! But apparently he didn't feel the same way! He kissed another girl!"

Anna gasped. "What?! Are you sure?"

"Yah, I saw him making out with Hanna in the hallway." Anna gets up from the bed and storms to the door bursting through it and grabs Jack off the ground and punches him square in the nose.

"Ow!" Jack falls to the ground, but soon recovers, sitting back up clutching his nose and looking sadly at me.

Anna has a pleased look on her face, "Jack?"

"What?!"

"Go in and explain your self. Now." Anna pushes him a little into my room and then she closes the door leaving just me and Jack in the the same room. Alone.

"Let me explain Elsa," I clutch the pillow tighter to my chest as he sits down next to me.

"Okay,"

"I am so sorry. Hanna and I were taking a walk to catch up and we were laughing and having a good time,"

I snort, "Too much of a good time can break another girls heart." Tears again well up in my eyes, but not yet spilling over.

"So I made a joke and she laughed then she just kissed me. I was thinking of what I could do. I didn't want to slap her, that would be bad. But I didn't want to push her. That would hurt her, physically and mentally. It was only about 2 seconds into the kiss when you saw, and when I saw your face, it physically hurt because I knew I'm the one who made you feel that way, and when you... Broke up with me, my heart broke. I couldn't believe it. When you ran away, I yelled at Hanna and told her to never talk to me again and address me formally. I felt horrible and I ran to Anna because I knew I couldn't just come in here to apologize because you probably would punch me or most likely not even let me in the room. I am so, so sorry Elsa. I love you more than anything. I just... I'm...I'm sorry."

I stay quiet for a minute pondering. "So you don't have any feelings for her at all?" I ask quietly.

"No. None. I love you, and only you and never will those feelings change."

"I- I just..." My mind betrays me when a tear starts to flow down my cheek. Jack moves closer to me and wipes the tear away.

"Shhh, I love you Elsa. Shhh." He brings me into a hesitant hug, wrapping his arms around me, and I rest my head on his chest balling his shirt in my fist, crying. He rests his chin on the top of my head and I wrap my arms around him too holding on and never wanting to let go.

"I love you too," it's barely an audible whisper, but he hears it. He pulls back from the hug and kisses me on the forehead.

We stare at each other for a few moments, until he breaks the silence, "So, are we broken up still?"

I laugh a little, "No, I don't think I would be able to not be with you everyday." He smiles.

"Me too."... "Do you want to get some ice cream to cheer you up?"

I smile, "Okay, only if it's chocolate though,"

"Do you even have another flavor?"

"Nope,"

"Thought so."


	27. Chapter 27: Birthday Part 1

I wake up and get out of my bed. It's my twenty-third birthday! I swiftly move to the bathroom, take a bath and get changed into my pink dress. I only wear pink on my birthday because it's a happy color. I then put on some light pink make up and put my hair up in a braided up do. Then I walk into to Jacks room.

"Jack! Do you know what day it is?!" He is in his closet buckling his belt.

"It's your birthday. How could I forget the love of my life's special day?" Jack comes over to me and kisses me tenderly. He releases to say, "Oh and you need to stop busting in my room, you're going to find way more than you intend to one day."He chuckles.

"I think I already have considering what I saw last month.. " He blushes and I peck his lips.

"Okay, let's not think about the past birthday girl, it's the present! Speaking of presents, I got you this amazing gift."

I smile, "Can I have it now?"

He taps my nose lightly,"Nope, you have to wait for tonight. Your going to love it."

"Okay," I sigh.

"Oh, and by the way, you look nice in pink."

I perk up, "Thank you," then he walks out the door motioning for me to follow and we walk down to the dinning hall.

"Happy birthday Elsa!" Anna screams as we open the doors to the room.

"Thanks!" I hug her. I see Kristoff wink at Jack, but I don't really notice.

"I made your favorite breakfast! I asked the chefs if I could cook this morning for you, so it would be extra special."

I smile knowing that Anna, does in fact, have a great talent for cooking, "Thank you Anna! I'm sure I'll love it."


	28. Chapter 28: Birthday Part 2

**Today's my birthday so I'm posting another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

I put on a new sparkling light pink gown and add a little sparkle to my hair and make up. We are being introduced in 15 minutes and Jack and I are going to talk a little before my birthday ball starts. I go over to his room now.

"Wow Els, you look even more beautiful than before."Jack says and I blush.

"Thank you, I did work really hard to look this nice. Took about two hours."

"Now I feel bad, I only got ready in 10 minutes."

I laugh. "Yah, well, your not a girl, all you have to do is get dressed. I, however, have to do my make up, get dressed, do my hair and add a little sparkle to everything."

He lifts an eyebrow, "Is that why you're so shimmery?"

"Yes, now, we'd better get going, we are being introduced in five minutes."

"Alright," Jack says and gives me one last kiss before he holds my hand and walks me to the ball room. When we get to the doors, they introduce Jack, and then me. The doors open and I float down the steps. Everyone is whispering to each other, but I could hear a couple of people. They were just saying I am beautiful. Not that I don't agree with them, but sometimes I feel nervous with all these people. Some of them are nice, but what about the others who aren't saying such nice things about me? I push away my thoughts, and I concentrate on Jack and how he blushed when I caught him staring at me. Once I get to the bottom, I bow slightly and walk to Jack who has quickly turned to his parents and is now talking to them.

"Hey Jack, And nice to see you again Harry and Bella." I say remembering not to be formal and I stand next to Jack, not holding his hand because we haven't told them about us yet.

"Wonderful to see you too. How has Jack been to you?" Bella says.

"Wonderful, he hasn't caused the slightest bit of a problem. _Yet_." I answer.

Jack rolls his eyes, "For your information, _Elsa_, if I remember correctly it was you who threw a brush at me. If I'm not mistaken that sounds _very_ immature."

I giggle, "And if I remember correctly, it was _you_ who had to stay in another country with the queen for several months to_ learn how to be mature_. If I'm not mistaken, _that_ sounds very immature."

We lock eyes and I flash a quick smile at him, only to have it returned. I start to forget we are not alone as I stare into the piercing hazel black holes that are also known as Jacks eyes.

His father clears his throat.

I tear my eyes away quickly, away from the only place where I feel at home.

I give a fake cough, and Jack pretends to be looking at a pole in the distance while whistling slightly. This cover up- pretending to not be doing what we were obviously just doing, staring lovingly in each others eyes -didn't work.

Jack notices this as well and stops whistling and sighs,"Mother, Father. Elsa and I have something to tell you." He looks at me and I nod reassuringly so he keeps going, "Elsa and I are dating. We have been for several months, sorry we haven't told you, we just wanted to tell you in person." I then reach for his hand and hold it. The king and queen smile.

Seeing my action, Bella says, "I knew it! I saw it when you two were flirting with each other and staring at each other like no one else existed. And It's wonderful news! I wish you two the best." Jack and I smile, relieved.

Harry smiles again," As do I. Happy birthday Elsa."

"Thank you," just at that moment Kai announces that dinner is to be served in a short moment, "But, it is time to eat, though, so we'd better sit down." Then we all go to sit down at the long table with all the guests. I'm sitting at the head because It's my birthday, also because I'm queen and it's my castle, and Jack sits on my right while Anna's on my left. When we all settle down Jack stands up and clanks his fork to his champagne glass. He is going to make a speech.


	29. Chapter 29: Birthday Part 3

**20,000 views! So happy so many people have seen my work and liked it! Thank you so much for the support everyone! So, here's an update to celebrate! Enjoy it!**

* * *

"I would like to make a speech about my wonderful girlfriend, Queen Elsa." Jack says, and every one quiets down.

"First, I would like to say happy birthday," a round of applause from the crowd, "and I would also like to say how beautiful you are. Not only do you look gorgeous on the outside, but you are gorgeous on the inside as well. You have a wonderful personality. You always make me laugh until I'm crying, and you always make me smile. Every time I see you, think about you, or even hear about you, I have butterflies in my stomach. You make my world. You are my world. And I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much Elsa," Jack drops down to one knee getting a black box from his pocket and opening it, showing a diamond ring and everyone gasps, but I'm the loudest.

"No way." I say not believing what he is about to do, "Get back up." My voice is raspy but clear enough for Jack to hear and he shakes his head declining. My hands cover my mouth and my eyes get glassy.

"Elsa, my one and only love, will you do me the honor, of marrying me?" I shake my head 'yes' in disbelief wanting to believe so bad, but it feels so much like a dream, it just couldn't be real. "Yes. Yes. Yes! YES!" And I jump up from my chair and I hug him so tight and I don't ever want to let go. Then I don't care about the no kissing in public rule. _screw it!_ I release from the hug and I kiss him. And then I start to cry.

"I love you Jack. So much."

And Jack finishes with, "I love you more Elsa." Then we seal the deal with a kiss, again. a long kiss.

"Psst, Elsa?" Anna clears her throat, "Earth to Elsa?"... "You finished?" I release from the kiss.

"Sorry Anna." I say wiping the tears away.

"Congratulations!" Anna says and hugs me.

"Thank you!" And then we let go and she looks at me to Jack and back to me. "I'll leave you two alone to talk."Anna then goes to talk to Kristoff. I turn back to Jack who is still smiling.

"Let me see the ring." I say and he takes the ring out of the box and puts it on my ring finger. "It's beautiful!" I say.

He looks at me as I look at him. "Come with me," he says and pulls me into the gardens. We sit down on a bench and he gives me a small skinny box.

"It's your birthday present," he says as I open it to see a silver necklace with a heart locket. I open it to see Jack and I in a picture laughing together. "I know I just got you more jewelry, but this is special. When my older sister, Lili, was sick, she gave me this and told me to give it to the woman I loved. Then she died and I always kept it knowing that I probably wouldn't love any woman , and I would probably be forced into an arranged marriage. But then I met you and I thought differently. Then, when I realized I loved you, I put our picture in there and saved it for your birthday." Jack stopped.

"It's beautiful, thank you Jack, I really love it." I hug him and give him a short kiss, "I really love you." We both smile and then we kiss. Long and hard.


End file.
